Charitable kiss
by Daredevil fangirl
Summary: LME sets up its very first charity fair. Ren, Ruriko and Kyoko are together in charge of one stall-the kissing booth. Can Ren watch the woman he loves kiss hundreds of guys, without getting his own feelings known to her? Can Kyoko stand to watch Ruriko make a play for Ren? Including fun with Reino, Sho, Kijima, limes and fluff!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS..MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO OWN REN *SIGH*… BUT THAT WILL NOT STOP ME FROM TAKING THINGS INTO MY OWN HANDS,,,ESPECIALLY FOR MY FAV PAIR! REN KYOKO 4EVER!**_

"Let me get this straight.", Kanae interrupted the President. "You're setting up a charity fair and want all LME employees to participate?"

"That's right Kotonami san.", the President said with a wicked smile. " We'll be having a few rides, but the stalls are to be the main attraction of course."

"Ah..and you want _us_ to set up these stalls!", Kyoko realized.

"On the contrary, Mogami san,", the President said turning to her. " The two of you will be _heading_ your own stalls."

They stared at him in surprise. As Love Me members, they were expecting to have to do the dirty work in the fair. Not doing so would be a nice change.

Suddenly something the President said clicked. "Our own?", she asked curiously. "You mean Moko and me wouldn't be together?"

The President shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Mogami san.", he said kindly. " Besides, I'm sure you'll enjoy being with your own team mates. There will be around two to three members per stall. All you need to do is sign up here,", he pushed a sheet of paper to them, " And we'll set up the teams and assign the stalls. The fair will be held next week. I'll let you know the location later."

The two girls signed up against their names immediately. Kyoko noticed Ren's name on the list.

"Tsuruga san will be in a stall too?", she asked in surprise.

The President raised his eyebrows. "Of course,", he said, sounding surprised by her question. "Didn't I mention that the stalls were to be the main attraction? That's why some of LME's best known celebrities will be heading the stalls."

They smiled, at the indirect compliment and headed out.

Later on Ren Tsuruga and his manager entered the office. "You wanted to see me ?", Ren asked after greeting the President. Lory nodded and explained about the fair. "Just sign up here and leave the rest to me". He said in a seemingly innocent voice that immediately aroused Ren's suspicions.

" Are you scheming something again?", he asked as he bent down to sign the paper.

"Of course not Ren! What makes you think so?", the President asked sounding outraged.

Ren looked up , glaring at him. "Why is Mogami san's name in this list?", he asked in that suspicious sounding voice.

The President scratched his head pretending to think hard. "Errr…..now that's a real toughie! Maybe because all LME employees will have to participate in the fair?", he said sarcastically. "Your signature too Yashiro san."

Ren sighed and shook his head. He had long given up trying to figure out the President's mysterious plans which had an odd knack for turning out all right .

The two men left the office with the same instructions as given to the girls preceeding them.

The next day, each employee received an envelope, giving them the venue , time and task. Kyoko had 'Stall' written as her task. So did Kanae. Kyoko kept her fingers crossed that they both got the same stall.

The night before the fair, they all received a parcel containing their uniform. Some were normal, some were drab, some were stylish, and many were positively shocking.

**THE DAY OF THE FAIR.**

Ruriko walked to the around the location, holding a ticket with the number '1' written on it. Those who were to be in charge of stalls were given the ticket number of their stall.

She soon came to the stall with a '1' flag over it. She stopped dead, as she took in the décor, and the name of the stall.

It was a bright hue of pink from top to bottom. The exact hue of her uniform. A huge heart shaped sign board was on top. It was decorated with pictures of heart and lips and in bold letters were written the words- " SIZZLING LIPS READY TO SET YOU ON FIRE! WELCOME TO OUR KISSING BOOTH"

"A kissing booth?", Ruriko snorted in disbelief. "Still that would explain the outfit." She smiled smugly to herself. A kissing booth would be the perfect way to ensnare Ren Tsuruga, especially after he saw her outfit…

Right on cue, Ren came walking towards her. Ruriko's heart fluttered a tiny bit as she imagined the handsome actor coming over to compliment her outfit.

But Ren was not looking at her , but at the stall. His jaw dropped, and he looked at the ticket again as though unable to believe his eyes.

Ruriko smirked to herself. Looks like we're in the same boat, she thought, her eyes devouring the actor's muscular frame. The outfit was hideous, but with his physique, Ren was able to carry it off with perfection. He was dressed in a bright pink shirt and bright pink jeans. There was a picture of a pair of smooching lips on his shirt with the words 'SERIAL KISSER' written below it.

Ruriko walked casually over to him . "Good morning Ren san. Looks, like we're stuck together for the day hmmm..?", she asked smiling at him flirtatiously.

Ren looked at her feeling a stab of annoyance. Why Ruriko?, he cursed his misfortune. "Good morning, Ruriko san.", He said politely. "Yes, and I think we should hurry over to the stall now.". He eyed her outfit with distaste.

She was dressed ina bright pink spaghetti strap top, with a plunging neckline, showing a generous portion of her cleavage. Like Ren, there was a picture of lips on her top, and the words, 'DIVINE KISSER' written below it. She wore a mico mini pink skirt and high heels , showing off her slender legs.

"Oh come on!", she purred, grabbing his wrist and pulling herself closer as tried to brush past her. " We're going to be busy today, so how about we get some prac-"

"Excuse me.", a voice interrupted coldly. Ruriko made and impatient noise and turned to the interrupter. She stared. And stared.. And stared.

Ren frowned in confusion and turned to look at the girl behind him.

Her orange hair was swept elegantly swept to one side. She wore very little make up, but that didn't stop her from looking an less sexier. But it was her outfit that was the most distracting.

She wore a bright pink Bikini..No wait, I think they're shorts, Ren thought frowning at the lower part of her outfit. The bikini top also was decorated with pictures of lips, and on each cup were the words-'HOT LIPS'

"Good morning Tsuruga san.", Kyoko said reverting to her old self and smiling sweetly at him. "I'm the last member of this stall. Sorry I'm late. I went to the agency today to ask them to give me the remaining parts of the outfit, but apparently, this is the whole thing!", her voice sounded indignant. "Can you believe it?", she wailed, in full Kyoko mode now.

Ren gulped as his eyes guiltily raked over her entire body, undressing her, memorizing every detail of her revealed skin…

He felt a burst of fury as he realized he would have to watch Kyoko kiss hundreds of guys in that skimpy outfit all day long!

_When I see the President next time, I'm going to kill him!_, he thought grimly.

_**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY SECON FANFIC AND IT WILL PROBABLY BE A TWO OR THREE SHOT..SO PLEASE CONTINUE READING…I PLAN ON HAVING SOME FUN WITH REN, KIJMA, REINO AND SHO NEXT…IT'S A CHARITY FAIR OPEN TO THE GENERAL PUBLIC SEE? ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

The fair was a hit. Celebrities and the general public came in droves thanks to the advertising strategies of the President. There were a variety of stalls headed by LME's celebrities. Kanae was teamed up with Sawara san for the 'Dunking' stall. They took it in turns to sit on a diving board connected to a switch. Every time a customer hit the switch with a ball, the board automatically threw them into the pool. Sawara san was dressed in a bright orange bloomers and Kanae in an orange bathing suit which unlike Kyoko's was one-piece.

But the kissing booth was easily the most popular stall. Hundreds of girls and even old ladies, lined up to share a lip lock with Japan's number one actor.

Ren almost groaned out loud at the sight of the long queue. Sooner or later, it would catch the attention of the male crowd who would be lining up soon for a kiss with the bikini clad teen beside him.

Kyoko's eyes widened at the long line of girls_. Is he really going to kiss them all?_, she thought incredulously. _Poor Tsuruga san_!

But Ren didn't waste much time with his 'customers'. He would give most of them a small peck on the lips, which would either send them swooning or feeling a little disappointed.

_He really meant it, when he said he didn't usually kiss just anyone_, Kyoko thought. She felt slightly relieved. Somehow, the idea of her sempai kissing hundred of girls had felt a little..unsettling.

She continued to watch calmly, feeling an occasional jolt of irritation every time a particularly carnal young woman would grab Ren and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Ren usually managed to shake them off gently and flash them a gentlemanly smile before calling the next girl.

Very soon, the stall began attracting male kissers. Ren kept a sharp eye on the customers, ensuring none of them got too physical with Kyoko. To his relief, Kyoko seemed to be following his example of giving her customers a gentle brush of the lips, unlike Ruriko who seemed to have made it a point to remain glued to a guy for at least a minute.

Seeing the difference in their kissing, many males who had initially line up for Kyoko , switched to Ruriko. In between kisses, Ren managed to scare away a few male customers with his death glare.

Things were going smoothly until Ren heard a familiar voice. A very familiar male voice..

"Kyoko chan!", Kijima exclaimed. "Ren Kun! No wonder this stall is so popular!"

Kyoko bowed automatically, blissfully unaware of the view she was giving of her soft white mounds. Ren gritted his teeth in frustration as he saw Kijima's eyes widening in admiration and desire. _He's probably thinking something like 'How could I have missed a catch like this?_", Ren thought bitterly.

"Well..', Kijima managed to get out at last, a wicked gleam in his eyes that Ren dreaded. "I would love to do my bit for charity..How much do I pay?"

Ren watched numbly as Kyoko politely told him the price. "2 yen for a kiss with a girl, 10 yen if you're gay and want to kiss Ren.", she recited mechanically.

Kijima chortled as took out his wallet. "Two yen it is!", he said cheerfully, handing her the money.

Ren closed his eyes desperately trying to think of a plan_. He's not the type to accept a mere peck on the lips Kyoko! He'll insist you do it again and again even if he needs to break the bank!_

Meanwhile, Ruriko had not taken kindly to being ignored by Kijima. "Excuse me, ", she purred, "But are you sure you want an amateur kissing you, when there's a pro around?"

Kijima shook his head politely. "Ren kun may be titled 'SERIAL KISSER", but I'd rather kiss a girl..", he eyed Kyoko's figure in a way that made kyoko blush , embarrassed.

Ruriko glared at Kyoko murderously. As the two closed in for a kiss, she pushed Kyoko violently with her elbow and captured Kijima's lips instead.

Kyoko let out a small 'Ow!' as she fell straight into Ren's arms. "Are you all right?", he asked sounding concerned, as he helped her stand.

"Y..yes!', Kyoko stuttered, a little flustered. Ren's arms were still securely around her waist, his fingers unconsciously caressing her skin.

Kyoko felt goosebumps rise up her skin as she stared up at the handsome young actor. _Tsuruga san-her mentor and friend, always there for her, no matter what…_Kyoko thought fondly. She gazed at his lips for a moment, wondering what it would be like to be his customer, and have him kissing her. A true kiss, like how she had always imagined.

SLAP!

They quickly turned towards the counter. Ruriko and Kijima had apparently been sharing a vey heated and, judging by the duration, passionate kiss. Kyoko blushed as she realized she was still clutching Ren's shirt. The two quickly let go off each other as they took in the scene before them.

A black haired young woman was towering over Kijima. "HOW DARE YOU DITCH ME LIKE THAT YOU CHEAT?!", she screamed. "SENDING ME FOR SNACKS JUST SO THAT YOU COULD SQUEEZE IN SOME TIME COZYING UP WITH SOME HUSSY?!"

Ren winced as he watched Kijima's date grab a fistful of his hair and drag him away. At the same time, he couldn't help feeling a little relieved that Kyoko hadn't kissed Kijima. Kijima was busy shouting and cursing his girl, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU JEALOUS BITCH?", they could hear him bellowing even from a distance.

Ruriko walked over to Ren, her arms cradling her chest, emphasizing her breasts. "Well, Ren..", She said sweetly, trying to disguise her anger when she saw him holding Kyoko. "Now that we have a break, how about we go somewhere for a bit of fun?", she said pulling him closer.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she watched Ruriko flirt shamelessly with Ren. She strode over to them with clenched fists but froze when she heard a familiar drawling voice, "Well, well if it isn't my little angel?"

Kyoko whipped around in surprise. Ren's expression darkened when he saw who it was.

"Sho?", Kyoko said his name in a disgusted voice. "Since when have _you_ been interested in charity?"

Sho smirked at her anger. "Ever since I heard about the fringe benefits..", he replied, looking her up and down, admiringly. "God..Kyoko, you look so sexy in that dress..", he said in a hoarse voice.

Kyoko glared at him as she raised her hand to slap him with all the energy she could muster. Sho blinked, anger and surprise in his eyes.

"How much?", he snapped to Ruriko. "Two.", she replied curtly, eyeing her rival with dislike. Ruriko longed to replace him as the top singer in Japan ever since he had stolen that position from her with his debut.

Sho threw his money on the counter and grabbed Kyoko's fist, making her cry out in pain. "You baka!Let go off me now!", she yelled, struggling as Sho pulled her closer forcefully for a kiss.

Ren watched Sho manhandle Kyoko with growing anger. His eyes widened as Sho tried to close the distance between them.

_No!_ he thought harshly_. You're not forcing another one of your kisses on her Fuwa!_

Ren found himself striding over to gently push Kyoko away. To his horror, Fuwa's lips accidently met with his. Sho had his eyes closed in anticipation, as his lips would meet Kyoko's. Ren felt outraged at the audacity of the singer to mess with Kyoko after almost destroying her life.

He bit Sho's lips hard and listened distastefully to the singer's moans. As Fuwa's tongue entered his, he bit his tongue harder so that it bled. _Take that for hurting her!,_ Ren thought savagely. Sho's eyes snapped open at the violent assault on his tongue, and widened in horror as he realized who he was 'kissing'.

Ren grabbed a fistful of Sho's clothes and flung him away hard onto the ground. He glared at Sho, months of pent up hatred and resentment towards his rival, burning in his eyes.

"That will be ten yen, Fuwa!", he spat, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

…

_**A/N : HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I HOPE I STUCK TO THE CHARCTERS..BECAUSE SOMEHOW I THINK REN WOULD RATHER KISS SHO HIMSELF THAN LET KYOKO KISS HIM AGAIN! ;)**_

_**ANYWAY..THOSE ARE JUST MY VIEWS AFTER CHAPTER 194!**_

_**ONCE AGAIN,,THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko felt her jaw drop as she felt Ren push her away and take Sho's kiss. _Ren? Ren of all people kissed sho?_ Her mind was reeling after what had just occured. She watched them 'kiss' and 'part' in a daze, not really taking in the scene now unfolding before her.

* * *

She closed her eyes confused by the emotions whirling inside her.

_Surprise... Who would have thought Ren Tsuruga would take the kiss for her? He shared a kiss with the one person they both hated, but why?_

_Happiness... She didn't have to kiss Sho thanks to Ren. So did that mean he genuinely cared for her?_

_And finally realization..._ Kyoko suddenly felt a warm glow deep within her heart and spread within her, enveloping her completely. She felt alive and happy, as though something was burning within her fiercely, determined to survive now that she had finally given in to this wonder emotion.. That emotion she had once hated above all. An emotion that was terrible but wonderful, that could be painful at one time and beautiful another time..

_No!,_ her demons screamed at her, fearing for their lives as they watched the turbulence of emotions wrecking chaos in their master's heart. _You couldn't possibly be the one!_

The last line brought Kyoko crashing down to reality. She looked at Ren sadly, a sharp stabbing pain eating her away from within. Deep in her heart, lay a box which had been guarded by numerous locks. Each time he had effortlessly managed to blow them away.

And now... he had finally unlocked the last lock. The lock released that beautiful and aching love for a man who she could never hope to make hers, for he already had someone else he loved.. She just wished he had told Bo truthfully who it had been all along. She now knew who it was...

"Tsuruga?", Ruriko cooed placing a slender hand on Ren's shoulder. Kyoko stared at the hand elegantly on Ren's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. She felt a rush of fury and hatred towards the woman beside Ren, holding him, talking to him so casually.

Ren shook away Ruriko's hand roughly. She looked affronted. " I was only trying to make you feel be-", she started but stopped when she caught sight of the murderous glint in his eyes.

" I have just two words for you _Miss_ Ruriko.", he said in a cold, polite voice, barely hiding his fury. " Back- Off!"

Ruriko gulped and could only nod meekly. Ren turned to Kyoko. "You two carry on. I need to take a walk.", he said shortly and strode out of the stall to the park.

There was dead silence in the stall. Neither of the two girls dared to look at each other. The cheerful, festive mood seemed to have disappeared completely, leaving behind a cold, unfriendly atmosphere.

There were fewer customers now as it started to get dark. Kyoko looked anxiously in the direction Ren had gone every five minutes. Ruriko continued to kiss the customers in silence, without her initial enthusiasm. Her inflated ego had suffered a severe blow and it would take her a long time to recover.

Finally Kyoko could bear it no longer. Without a word to Ruriko, she ran off in search of Ren. Ruriko watched her go dully , not caring about anything and wishing this day would come to an end.

Kyoko ran to the other end of the park where there were no more stalls. She came to a stop near a fountain. There was a beautiful statue of two swans at the centre. The water sprayed from all around, making it look as though the two swans were in the rain.  
In front of the fountain was a bench where a young man sat dejectedly, with his head in his hands.

Kyoko felt love and happiness well up in her heart once she saw he was safe and sound. But it tore her to see him so unhappy. She stood there for a few minutes. _What should I do?_ ,she though desperately. As much as she wanted to confess her new found feelings for him, she knew deep in her heart that she could never be truly happy if Ren wasn't. Even if he was by her side..

Kyoko took a deep breath and fiercely wiped away the tears that had already started to spill out. She loved Ren. More than she had ever loved Sho.

And one thing hadn't changed about her love- she was willing to do anything for his happiness. Even if it meant giving him up to someone she hated more than anyone else in the world..

She bravely walked up to the bench and sat next to Ren. He didn't move and Kyoko sat there quietly, desperately hoping he would never look up, that time would stand still and she would never have to do what she had prepared herself for.

Ren had calmed down a little by now. He had been furious with the president for setting up this whole plan. Furious with Fuwa for showing up. Furious with that spoiled brat Ruriko. Furious and fed up with everything that had happened so far..

And worst of all- Kuon had been unleashed. Completely. Ren could feel Kuon on a rampage deep inside, and tried to supress him. But the harder he tried, the more Kuon rebelled. He could still feel an occasional spasm of anger when the memory of that absurd situation earlier filled his mind. If he hated Fuwa before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

Ren was startled out if his reverie when he heard a soft sigh beside him.

He looked up and turned slowly to find Kyoko sitting beside him. She was gazing straight ahead at nothing in particular. A sad smile was etched on her perfect features. In the sun set light, she seemed to be giving out a divine reddish glow, that made her the picture of perfection.

Ren felt Kuon rise once again at the sight of his love. His eyes softened and he finally spoke," Mogami san?"

Kyoko looked at him startled. " Tsuruga San!", she said, looking a little flustered. " I.. Well, I wanted to know if you're all right now."

She looked down at her hands, her face a tiny shade of red. She looked so cute, and so adorable, that Ren would have been only to happy to surrender to Kuon and take her in his arms.

"Yes, I'm better now.", he replied softly, looking at her face half tenderly, half sadly. "Thank you for your concern. I hope I didn't inconvenience the stall?"

Kyoko shook her head as she finally turned to look up at him. " There is something I need to talk to you about Tsuruga san."

He nodded, curious about the determined expression on her face.

" I know why you did that earlier. You know? That.. kiss?", she said a little hesitantly. He nodded , forcing himself to keep calm. He turned his face trying to hide his raging emotions and fury against Fuwa.

" You do?", he finally asked her, cautiously. _She couldn't possibly.. Or could she ?_  
Kyoko nodded and plowed on valiantly. "I understand why you saved me from that kiss with sho."

" I suppose you think I did it out of kindness? To save you from humiliation and possible embarrassment?", he replied, unable to keep out a faint note of bitterness from his voice.

Kyoko shook her head. " You did it because you are in love Tsuruga San.", she said quietly. Ren's head snapped in her direction, his eyes widening with disbelief. "And what makes you so sure about that?", he asked, forcing himself to keep calm. He had to be absolutely sure... He didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing..

Kyoko gave him a small smile. " From your previous reactions. Whenever something happened between Sho and me, you always seemed to get mad at me. I wondered why would _you_ dislike Sho just because_ I_ wanted revenge. But now i realize how wrong I was.. that anger... was jealousy wasn't it?"

She looked at him expectantly. Ren gave a tiny nod, holding his breath.  
" And that incident today was similar to Valentine's day. You didn't want sho kissing me both times."

_I don't want anyone kissing you!,Ren_ thought fiercely.

Kyoko smiled at him ruefully. " I've hurt you so much haven't I Tsuruga San?", she asked him, in her sweet voice.

_You? Hurt me?,_ Ren thought incredulously.

"You can never hurt me Mogami San.", he assured her gently.

She sighed again, and turned to look at the fountain. " Unrequited love can hurt a lot Tsuruga san. Both you and I know that.", she replied quietly.

"But now, I'm going to put an end to that!", she said suddenly, turning to him once more.  
"What do you mean?", Ren asked desperately hoping she would say the words he wanted her to say.

" I mean, I am going to put an end to your pain once and for all. Your love will no longer be unrequited. Your love will be returned and forever.", Kyoko looked at him, love for Ren burning in her eyes. She would do anything to make him happy.

"So you mean you are..okay with my love ?" he asked just to make sure. Kyoko nodded at him smiling.

Ren felt Kuon roar with victory within him. He let out a cry if joy and flung his arms round kyoko. " Thank you kyoko.", he whispered. It was the first time he had called her by her first name. "You have no idea how happy you've made me!"

Kyoko , after an unsuccessful struggle felt the tears flowing freely now.

"I thought you would neve accept.. with your past history with Fuwa..", Ren continued.

Kyoko managed to keep the sobs out if her voice as she replied, "Ren, no matter what history we had together, I meant absolutely nothing to Sho! You on the other hand are different. Sho hates you now, but I can help you change that." She felt Ren stiffen.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you two united.", she continued sadly.

Ren jerked away from the embrace, his eyes flashing with a fire kyoko had never seen before.

"What did you just say?", he asked in a low dangerous voice.

Kyoko stared at him in fear not understanding.

"Are you suggesting that I am gay?", he continued in that murderous voice. "That I am in love with Fuwa? _Fuwa_ of all people?"

Kyoko started to tremble, her face confused. " I.. It's nothing to be ashamed of Re..Ren. I don't like you're choice much but if he makes you happ-"

But before she could say another word, ren's lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO READERS! THANK YOU ONCE MORE FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON, BUT I HAVE A COUPLE OF TESTS COMING UP SO IT MAY TAKE SOME TIME! ONCE AGAIN..PLEASE REVIEW**!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT SINCE THIS IS A FANFIC, I CAN HAVE MY WAY FOR A BIT! **** SORRY FOR THE OUTRAGEOUSLY LATE UPDATE! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER AND HOPE YOU DO SO FOR THIS ONE AS WELL! IT'S THE LAST ONE! **

Kyoko closed her eyes , her heart racing as the man she loved pulled her into the sweetest and most loving kiss she had ever experienced. He was both rough and unbelievingly tender at the same time, as he ravished her mouth, desperately trying to express his true feelings for her.

Almost unconsciously, Kyoko put her arms around Ren's neck, pulling him closer as she timidly returned his kiss. She gave him a quick lick In his mouth after which he suddenly pulled away.

" Do you understand _now_?", he asked her, love and frustration showing clearly in his eyes. "Do you understand how much I love you? It's always been you Kyoko...Ever since the time you took care of me...when you fell into my arms in the kitchen…and I vowed never to let anyone hurt you again. I tried to stop loving you...because there were times when I felt so hopeless, knowing you would never return my feelings…but the harder I tried, the more difficult it was for me to give up on you. It's been frustrating to love someone who refused to love again, frustrating to never be able to truly confess my feelings, frustrating to never be able to hold you, love you, touch you, kiss you.."

Kyoko felt a lump form in her throat. The tears threatened to fall once again. Had she really hurt him so much? Had he suffered so much because of her? And all because he..

" I love you , and I never wanted to let go off you. I wanted you to heal from your past wounds and move on. I never stopped hoping, you see. I hoped that one day you would finally see me as a man.. finally think of being with me.. building newer, sweeter memories with me.."

Kyoko placed her hand on his. Her eyes were shining with happiness. She wanted to dance and sing and jump for joy! He loved her! He really truly loved her! And of one thing she was sure. The man before her, he would never abandon her when she would need him most. He would cherish her and love her for eternity .

"Tsuru-Ren..", she said gently. " Back at the stall, when Sho kissed you, do you know how I felt?"

"Relieved?", Ren guessed with a small smile. "And maybe.. grateful?"

"Not just that Tsuru-, I mean Ren.", she replied seriously. "There was another emotion dominating me at that time. An emotion so foreign to me , I've only realized it now."

" What do you mean?", he asked ,his heart beating a little faster.

Kyoko took a deep breath and finally answered," Jealousy."

Ren blinked, confused. "_Jealousy_?", he asked incredulously. "Jealous of whom? Of Fuwa?"

Kyoko nodded. "I'm being really unreasonable aren't I?, she asked rhetorically. "Jealous that Sho stole your lips first...angry that the man I hate stole away the one I -" , she stopped , looking away quickly.

"The one you?",Ren prodded her impatiently, his heart beating a tatoo against his chest.

She looked at him, her eyes brimming with so much love and adoration, that he knew her answer before she finally replied," the one I love."

They looked at each other blankly for a few seconds before Kyoko suddenly let out a laugh. "I love you too Ren!", she said smiling radiantly. "Maybe I didn't love you as long as you loved me, but now I love you just as much as you do, if not more! I want to share everything with you! My heart, my live, my kiss, my life, my everything!"

Kyoko felt her heart lighten considerably as the words freely flowed out of her mouth. A massive burden of her wounded past was shed, as she tried to express just how much she loved Ren. She felt reborn, with a purpose, to live, love and let go off the past. She felt a building pressure of love and hopeless longing for her savior and flung her arms around him as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Ren wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with a passion and fierceness that Kyoko had never known could be expressed in a kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth, licking her, tasting her and lavishing her with sensual caresses, desperately hoping that none of it was a dream... that it was all reality...

Kyoko moaned into his mouth, her hands tangled in his hair as she pushed herself higher to his height to kiss him again. Ren's hands were all over her body, gently massaging her and slipping under her bikini. She had no time to feel any shame. Her back arched towards him and Ren lost it.

He pushed her downwards, his lips now seeking new territories to kiss, tease and mark.  
Ren Tsuruga disappeared completely as Kuon tasted her flesh for the first time.

Her neck…it was so sweet, soft and delicate. He nibbled and sucked at her skin, leaving kiss marks all over. He slid his tongue slowly, teasingly, smiling inwardly as she let out a moan of protest when he hovered over her breasts. He buried his head in her chest, worshipping the soft swells underneath her bikini top and loving he feel of them. He kissed them savagely a his fingers began to pull down her straps for better access to her skin.

Kyoko gasped and twisted in his arms, her nails digging into his neck. She had never experienced pleasure to this height before and she wanted more. Ren rose up to look at her once and regretted it immediately. Her pale beautiful face was now flushed a beautiful rosy red. Her lips were slightly parted and she was panting as she tried to catch her breath. But it was the look of absolute pleasure on her face that made Ren want to take her then and there.

He groaned as he fought for self control. It was her first time, damn it! He wasn't planning on going all the way with her until she was absolutely ready for him. But the look of longing on her face crumbled his scruples.

Kyoko stared up at him and felt her entire body heat up under his gaze. She felt as though she was in an inferno, and was absolutely melting under his gaze. It was then that their situation struck her.

She pushed him off, in embarrassment , ran to the fountain and jumped in.

"Kyoko!", Ren yelled, stunned by her reaction. He pulled off his shirt and jumped into the fountain himself. Kyoko's face popped out of the water as she let out a gasp for breath.

"What was that for?", Ren asked furiously,catching her shoulders tightly before she tried to dunk herself again.

"Too hot! Too hot!", Kyoko yelled. "Wha-?", Ren asked confused. Kyoko blushed like a tomato as she answer him timidly. "Your kisses, your touches, your..your emperor look!", she finished accusingly, "They made me feel hot all over! I needed to cool off!"

Ren started to laugh. He couldn't help it. The fact that the woman he loved responded so overwhelmingly to his attentions made him unbelievingly happy and triumphant that he had finally, at long last, captured her heart. He gave her a wicked smile.

"So now that you are in the water, shall we continue where we left off?", he said kissing her neck, as his arms wrapped around her waist. Kyoko let out an involuntary sigh and gasped when Ren skillfully untied the string of her bikini top. "Ren!", Kyoko gasped, trying to cover up." we're in public! S..someone might.."

"No one will see us. And I'll cover your body with mine..", he murmured, his mouth pleasuring her breasts after pulling away her hands from her chest.

Kyoko closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry out as he sucked and nibbled at her nipples. He gradually lowered down, his lips sliding down her skin till he was underwater, continuing his caresses on her lower parts.

Kyoko held his shoulders sighing and panting as she felt a tingling in her stomach and shuddered with was so lost in her bliss and happiness, that she didn't notice the shadow watching her from behind the trees...

Reino was unable to believe his eyes. The plain yet unattractive kyoko was bathing in a fountain, topless, making the most erotic sounds he had ever heard. "Pleasuring yourself?", he murmured to himself. He didn't notice her partner who was safely hidden underwater." I would be only too happy to help.."  
With a wicked smile, he took off his shirt, jacket and pants. He left his boxers on. _It's cold out here,_ he thought, shivering.

He stealthily crept towards the fountain and waded in as soundlessly as he could towards Kyoko. He put his hands on her waist making her yelp in fright.

She turned to him, her eyes immediately clouding with hate and anger. "YOU!", she spat out with venom. "Get out of here you pervert!"

But Reino was too busy looking at her uncovered chest. Her breasts were damp and heaving enticingly as though calling out to him. Kyoko flushed in anger as she followed his lustful gaze and slapped him hard before covering her chest. Reino smiled lazily at her and was about to say something to anger her more when he suddenly noticed the towering figure behind Kyoko.

Ren waded forward, pushing Kyoko behind him protectively, as he handed her back her bikini top. As Kyoko hurriedly put it on, while using Ren as a cover, Ren towered menacingly over Reino. "Still haven't given up on her?", he asked in a seemingly calm, but dangerously smooth voice. "Forgotten my warning already have you?"

Reino gulped as he felt the fears he felt when he first faced this terrifying man return in full force. Ren continued to advance, his eyes shooting daggers at the singer. "I do not like being disobeyed Mr. Stalker!", he continued in that same smooth voice. "This calls for strict measures.."

Reino suddenly felt a sharp pain between his legs as Ren kicked up his knee to hit Reino in a very delicate place. Reino buckled up in pain, wheezing and felt a wooshing beneath his legs,

"I would prefer to kill you," Ren said in a voice thick with rage," but that would be too easy."

He took Kyoko's hand and quickly got off the fountain holding Reino's boxers as far away from him as he could.

"Try and get out of the fountain if you have the guts!", he warned Reino in a cold voice, "And just remember this incident if you try messing with my girlfriend from now on.."

Ren gathered the rest of Reino's clothes and making a mental note to throw them in a trash can far away. Reino watched them walk away sullenly as he remembered that he had left his cell phone in his pocket. He was alone..in a fountain..completely naked, with no means of contacting his friends..

Kyoko's eyes were round with amazement. "You are full of surprises today Ren!", she said curiously. "You kiss Sho…undress that Beagle..You're like a completely different person."

Her words took him by surprise. Ren began to debate within himself whether or not to tell her everything about his past to her immediately.

"Wait for me by my car.", Ren told Kyoko. "I'll go back and make sure the stall formalities are completed."

Kyoko nodded and waited by Ren's car. He came back ten minutes later with a dry jacket.

"You must be freezing.", He said handing it over to her."Lucky I brought this along. I wanted something to hide this horrible colour. I'm sorry I let you stay in the fountain so long. I just got a little..carried away." He blushed a little, making Kyoko laugh.

Kyoko wore the jacket, snuggling into its warmth and his familiar scent." You know, I thought this was going to be a completely horrible day?", she said as they drove. "But it's turned out to be just like a fairy tale!"

Ren chuckled and braced himself to tell her everything finally. "You want to hear a fairy tale?", he asked her with a smile. She nodded eagerly.

"It all started years ago, by a river in a forest in Kyoto. A young girl in pigtails met a fairy whom she called Corn..."

**A/N****: ONCE AGAIN,THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND DO LEAVE A REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKED HOW IT TURNED OUT AND IF THERE'S ANYTHING I CAN IMPROVE ON LIKE REN'S CONFESSION OR ANYTHING ELSE, JUST LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
